fort_munyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of Equestria
Plot summary The original premise for this game was that several Pre-War researchers got trapped inside of a facility Black Mesa style after the Bombs dropped, only without ayylmaos and instead something far worse. A monster beyond human comprehension. They were trapped in there with Viktory. Quickly the game devolved into insanity and Viktory began to murder other PCs and drive the game to seeming death. Like half the party left, either because they did not like Vik or because they got killed by Vik. And yet somehow it got a bunch of new players to replace the old ones despite being a total PvP fest. Later on, after the party were booted out of the Facility, the plot became trying to get access into a secret high tech stable located deep inside of Stalliongrad. Also something about a rich noble who got locked out going around killing everyone to try and activate the stable. This actually was a good plot but it also meant the party ended up separating and splitting up which is literal GM hell. Somehow Viktory did not get brutally murdered and beaten to death with shovels by the rest of the party for her various murders, but she got tortured and lost her magic, and then her entire horn, so that was equally as good. Citrov also joined the game for like one session but got scared off by Vik for being too much of a normie, also he lied compulsively and Vik doesn't like it when ponies don't do exactly as she says. After a climactic battle to the bitter end (at least when it came to Crispy the rest kind of got rekt) the party was captured and brought to the stable door. It seems all hope was lost as the PCs would have to do something they didn't do for several sessions straight: work together. Tension was still pretty thick, especially since Crispy backstabbed half the party and showed off how crazy she really was, but they all had a single goal for once. And then in one of the biggest M. Night Shyamalan twists/asspulls it was revealed that the past 4 months of sessions were all in VR, the Stable didn't exist or at least no one knew how to open it, and everything we knew was a lie. This fucked shit up and the rest of the game is characterized by aimlessness, lost of meaning, depression, death, party members not cooperating with each other and sabotaging each others plans accidentally, and explosions as Crispy just wanted to watch the world burn. A notable thing to mention is that literally one session after the party got out of VR, they murdered Viktory and buried her body in a shallow grave. After that a few other PCs joined, including Lucid's new PC Copper Kohl, but Mike never did anything and showed up to sessions drunk so his character isn't that important. Copper Kohl was doing good in the party for once unlike Lucid's other characters until she tried to kill Crispy for no real good reason. This came to bite her in the ass and all over her body. The game ended when the party all settled down into a town full of murdering psychopaths. Except Crispy who went off to form her own group of murdering psychopaths that was much better than that gay ass town. And they lived somewhat happy ever after forever, even though they all were bitter and miserable because no one ever got what they wanted in the first place. The End. Characters There are more NPCs in this game than can be humanly recalled. Luckily most of them got murdered by the party or only appeared like once to one player so they are not worth mentioning. However there are a fuck load of PCs who left this plane of existence or were murdered or just did not want to deal with this shit anymore as the game turned into a huge PvP clusterfuck, and some are worth mentioning. 'Those who don't exist' PCs *'Tango Tosh' - The first victim of the menace known as Viktory. Kind of annoying and Autistic but somehow actually got all the important info about the facility while wandering off. Viktory killed him when he turned his back on her after getting into an argument, instantly exploding him into a mass of gore that showered the party. Without GM Fiat his death probably would have sealed the fate of the entire party. RIP *'Capacitor' - Another victim of Viktory's genocide crusade, only he actually survived thanks to OOC tension between the player and Lucid. Was an angry gay pony who only got even angrier and gayer after he got turned into a zebra by Viktory. Left after the facility along with 2 other PCs *'Spring Bud' - The only cute Player Character in the entire game. A nerdy glasses wearing pone who used a shovel for self-defense and could give you diabetes just by looks alone. Left this plane of existence after Waterseeker died or something. *'Watt' - Mechanic pony. That's all anyone can remember about him. He stood around the longest out of all who ended up leaving the game but didn't do jack shit. Eventually, Watt stopped thinking. *'Sawhorse '- Medic, originally from the facility, who later decided not do deal with Viktory's and Crispy's bullshit, and rather went away with Capacitor. Most likely living till the end of times. *'Steel Breeze '- A character purposely made to kill Viktory, but then butthurted away after Viktory escaped by not even half of inch due to Lucid's enormous luck. Also came back to try and kill her to death again only to encounter Crispy, nearly died. It was all apart of le master ruse simulation though so it doesn't count. Most likely dead now. Glad he should be! Player Characters *'Viktory' - A homocidal MoAS agent who had powers unknown by mere mortals. Also a Pedophile. Somehow survived long after than she probably should have, Lucid had a replacement for her lined up for like 6 months in advance. Eventually became surpassed by Crispy and was killed when she was acting like a cunt and trying to buddy up with our only lead after the VR. Rest in Filth. *'Copper Kohl' - Viktory's replacement. Not as big as a cunt as Viktory but then again if she was she probably would have been killed instantly by the party. A gypsy pony who can barely speak Equestrian and can sense magicks. Instantly took to bitterly hating Crispy despite the only thing she did to her was lie about Viktory's body. Convinced the party to leave Crispy to die inside of a mansion. This did not pan out for her. Later on Crispy got out, snuck into the next facility the party wandered into, and then rigged 2 Megaspells to explode, hitting her pointblank instantly killing her (or at least it should've, but thanks to GM Fiat™ she turned into a Glowing one with infinite healing powers). Also all her family died/left and she has no idea where there are. After the ghoul thing she pretty much never saw the party again until the very end where she decided they were all her greatest friends, probably from the trauma. *'Crispy Cream' - A Crazy MoM agent who has a fetish for Zebra dicks and an addiction to Mint-als, and severed hooves of mares. Pretended to be a simple barista for most of the early game, but then began to show off her murder side towards the end of the VR. This screwed her over and the party started to hate her. Oh and also she kinda had an OP Bomb Spell. Nearly killed the entire party at the end of the game by accident were it not for GM Fiat™. *'Fiera' - A long time ago, Fiera was a normal Griffon scientist who had a normal life away from any of the other bullshit. And then she got trapped in the facility and nearly burned to death by some mutant fire pony. Crispy, in all her compassion and grace, turned Fiera into an Incredible Hulk-tier sized Griffon. She was not thankful. She used her monster strength to kill a bunch of ponies, became a racist, and hated everything. She became so desperate for release that she fucked Sion, that's how horrible her life was. *'Busy Buzz' - Changeling nurse who had no fucking idea what she was getting into. Healed ponies, occasionally knocked them out, and was very bad at bluffing. Like, very bad. She never knew jack shit about the facilities. She was one of the very few characters who actually ended the game with GOOD Karma, presumably meaning she got stranglefucked to death by a hellhound shortly after the game ended because no good deed goes unpunished. Of course, she also ended up a Changeling Queen, so she might be immortal to age-related death, too. *'Sion the Liar' - A ghoul griffon Talon mercenary who gained his immortality from the Manehatten explosion. He was flying north when he saw the mega spell explosion that ghoulified Copper Cohl and diced to check it out, there he found the player party and decided to change his primary objective from finding other talons to screwing the really big angry griffon. Joined right at the end of the campaign and spent his time hitting on Fiera and making jokes while watching the others hate and backstab each other. Category:Games Category:Dead Games